Book of Secret
by PsychoHexe
Summary: Es wird auf jeden Fall um Vampire, Wölfe & Menschen gehen... Bin leider erst in der Kreativ Phase :x Vorschläge dürfen gerne gegeben werden !


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Ich schaute auf das Foto vor mir das in einem Bilderrahmen steckte und dachte war es das? Sollte das wirklich schon alles sein? Nein, das durfte es einfach nicht gewesen sein. Voller Tränen und Liebeskummer ging ich ins Zimmer meines Bruders, der mich sofort ansah und mich in den Arm nahm „Hey was ist den los hm wer hat dich geärgert?" „Ach Jason das Leben ist einfach scheiße." „Erzähl mir doch was los ist!" „Stefan hat vorhin per Facebook mit mir Schluss gemacht!" „Hat er erzählt warum und wieso?" „Nein das ist es ja und das Allerschlimmste hinter ihm tauchte auf einmal ein Mädel auf und es war nicht Anja seine Schwester." Jason knuddelte mich ziemlich lang, seine Trost versuche machten es auch nicht besser, im Gegenteil ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Bevor ich es vergesse Jason ist mein jüngerer Bruder grade mal 16 Jahre alt und weiß mehr über die Männer wie jeder andere, denn Jason ist leider Gottes Schwul. Unsere Mum kam damit überhaupt nicht zurecht aber da sie eh kaum zuhause war und diesen ganzen Schul-Beziehungsstress überhaupt nicht mitbekam interessierte es ihn eh wenig bis gar nicht, und mich genauso wenig. „Franzi ich muss dir mal eins sagen einige Männer sind absolute Schweine andere wiederum nicht such dir einen anderen du hast was besseres verdient als ihn weitaus besseres als ihn." Ich sah Jason in die Augen und musste ein bisschen lächeln, er küsste mich auf die Stirn ging mit mir in die Küche und machte uns beiden einen schönen warmen Kakao. Er gab mir die Tasse und grinste „Nichts hilft besser gegen Liebeskummer als eine schöne warme Tasse heißen Kakao." Während er seinen Kakao hinunterstürzte nippte ich dran und überlegte ob ich nicht Andrea anrufen sollte, immerhin war sie meine beste Freundin seit dem Sandkasten. Denn übermorgen war wieder Schule und ich wollte ihr das alles nicht erzählen bevor wir zur Schule gingen. Als ich meinen Kakao ausgetrunken hatte nahm ich die Tasse stellte sie in die Spüle, suchte mein Handy und rief Andrea an „Hey Süße!" „Hey hi Süße was geht man?" „Hättest du vlt Zeit für mich ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden." „Ich bin grad auf einer Party aber okay." „Ich mein wenn du auf ner Party bist kann ich dir das auch morgen erzählen." „Nein, nein komm ruhig und zieh dir was hübsches an damit die denken ich hab dich eingeladen." „Okay werde ich tun." Sie beschrieb mir noch wo die Straße war, frischte mein Make up auf, zog mir ein Partykleid an und Jason fuhr mich dann dorthin da es ziemlich kalt war. Dort angekommen sah ich schon wie Andrea auf mich zu stürmte „Heeeey Süße schön das du da bist ich freue mich grad so. Du wirst nicht glauben wer grad gekommen ist kurz nachdem wir aufgelegt hatten kam Stefan mit einem total heißem Typen rein." Mir fiel die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht „Du Andrea über Stefan will ich ja mit dir reden." „Oh, was ist den?" „Ungefähr 10 Min bevor ich dich angerufen hatte schrieb er mir in Facebook das er Schluss macht mit mir den Grund weiß ich aber nicht." Andrea schaute mich verdattert und sehr fragend an „Er hat was gemacht?" „Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht per Facebook!" Andrea stampfte los wie ein wild gewordener Bär sie wollte Stefan eine reinhauen soviel war klar, denn Andrea hasste es wenn man per Sms, Facebook, Skype oder Telefon Schluss machte so was konnte sie gar nicht ab und ich auch nicht. Ich bemühte mich hinter ihr her zu laufen aber da war es schon zu spät ich sah nur noch wie sie Stefan an stupste der langsam herumwirbelte und sie ihm voll eins auf die Zwölf gab. Als ich dann endlich bei Andrea ankam war die Zickerei mit Stefan schon losgegangen, was ihm den einfiele mit mir Schluss zu machen und das auch noch per Facebook, das er das größte Arschloch der Weltgeschichte war und so weiter. Zähne knirschend nahm ich Andrea bei der Hand, nach draußen zum Pool wo kaum was los war, sie steckte sich eine Zigarette an und sagte gar nix. „Das hättest du echt nicht tun brauchen ich mein Stefan so anzuzicken." Böse sah sie mich an „Wie bitte? Er hat mit dir per Facebook Schluss gemacht und du sagst das hätte ich vorhin nicht tun brauchen? Du spinnst Franzi echt." „Ja ich spinne das weiß ich, aber trotzdem hättest du das nicht tun brauchen auch wenn er per Facebook mit mir Schluss gemacht hat." Andrea ließ die Zigarette auf den Boden fallen zerdrückte sie und sah mich an „Hör zu Süße du weißt genau das ich das nicht mag schon gar nicht so schon gar nicht weil du meine beste Freundin bist." Ich wusste das aus ihr grade nicht der Alkohol sprach, sondern sie selbst. Ich nahm Andrea in den Arm „Ich weiß und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar." Andrea sah mich an und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss „Aber das ich ihm eins auf die Zwölf gegeben hab hatte schon seinen Grund." „Was für einen denn?" „Er schuldet Devon Geld und ich sollte Stefan eine geben wenn ich mal wiedersehe und diese Gelegenheit bot sich gerade so schön an." Ich lächelte „Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht das hat er dann wirklich mal verdient, nun zeig mir aber mal den heißen Typen der mit Stefan reinkam." Den Rest des Abends lachten wir eine ganze Menge, tranken ordentlich, knutschten rum halt eine ganz normale High-School Party. Irgendwann öffnete ich die Augen, hob den Kopf hoch und mir fiel Nudelsalat aus dem Gesicht. Ein Wunder das ich nicht erstickt war, sonst wäre es das Ende gewesen. In diesem Moment war mein Gedanke wie bei jeder Party ich werde nie wieder trinken, was halt jeder Teenager sagt. Das einzige an was ich mich erinnerte war das Andrea, Stefan voll ein auf die Zwölf gegeben hatte, den Rest des Abends hatte ich einen Filmriss. Langsam um nicht zu fallen erhob ich mich, suchte meine Schuhe, meine Jacke dann Andrea. Als ich sie schließlich fand lag sie mit so einem komischen aber heißem Typen auf einem Sofa und ziemlich betrunken wie es scheinte vorsichtig weckte ich sie „Andrea steh auf wir müssen los." Sie drehte sich um verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und purzelte unelegant auf den harten Boden. „Bist du doof oder so?" „Tut mir Leid aber wir müssen wirklich los." Sie maulte irgendetwas gab dem Typen einen Kuss der trotz des Kusses sich umdrehte und weiterpennte. Andrea suchte ihre Reisetasche wie sie, sie nannte weil da immer alles drin war an frischen Klamotten und Make up wenn sie auf eine Party ging. Als sie, sie schließlich fand und wir draußen standen, klappte ich mein Handy auf und hatte Riesen Augen gemacht, es war bereits 4:30 Uhr in der früh, das hatte mir noch gefehlt ich versuchte Jason zu erreichen aber der ging nicht ans Handy also blieb mir und Andrea nix übrig als zu laufen in dieser Eiseskälte. An der letzten Kreuzung gingen wir getrennt nach Hause, Andrea hatte an diesem Tag noch was vor und ich auch so einiges. Als ich dann wieder auf mein Handy schaute war es fast 5 Uhr morgens das hatte mir noch gefehlt, meine Mutter würde in knapp 20 Minuten aufstehen und wenn sie mitbekommt das ich fast den ganzen Abend nicht zuhause war würde es Ärger geben aber mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Viertel nach 5 stand ich vor meiner Haustür und schloss leise die Tür auf. Ich horchte erst mal vorsichtig Mama schien noch nicht wach zu sein, also zog ich leise meine Schuhe Jacke aus. Ging auf leisen Sohlen ins Zimmer, zog mir das Kleid aus, kurz ein langes Sweatshirt drüber und legte mich kaputt und müde ins Bett. Irgendwann wachte ich auf weil es in der Küche klirrte, ich schaute auf den Wecker es war bereits viertel nach 10. Müde und leicht schlecht gelaunt stand ich aus meinem warmen kuscheligem Bett auf schlurfte ins Badezimmer, stellte erstmal die Dusche an und putzte mir meine Zähne. Ich überlegte Mama war Arbeiten, Jason war eigentlich verabredet, also konnte niemand im Haus sein bis auf Lucky unseren Dalmatiner Rüden, der bestimmt eine Schüssel oder sowas runtergeschmissen hatte ich zuckte mit den Schultern, zog meine Klamotten aus stellte mich in die Dusche und genoss erstmal das heiße Wasser. Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen „Franzi bist du das?" Jason stand im Badezimmer. „Ja, ich dachte du wärst verabredet gewesen." „Am Arsch ey." Vorsichtig machte Jason die Tür zu und putzte seine Zähne. „Wieso am Arsch was denn los?" „Ach der Typ hat Bammel gekriegt, frag mich aber nicht warum." „Ist ja sehr seltsam." „Du sagst es, kannst du mir Bescheid sagen wenn du mit Duschen fertig bist ich muss auch mal." „Türlich du sag mal was hat da eigentlich in der Küche so geklirrt?" „Ich hab ausversehen ein Glas fallen lassen. Die Scherben sind schon weg keine Sorge wegen Lucky." „Okey gut warst du schon draußen mit ihm?" „Nein noch nicht wolltest du das machen?" „Ja eigentlich schon wenn du nix gegen hast." Ich sah wie Jason den Kopf schüttelte und das Bad verliess, er schien niedergeschlagen zu sein wegen seiner Verabredung das merkte ihm man an. Nach einiger Zeit stellte ich das Wasser ab, ging aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab ging nur in Hipster bekleidet in mein Zimmer. Jason sah mich von der Küche zwar aber es war ihm egal. Gott wie ich es doch irgendwie mochte das er schwul ist. Im Zimmer stellte ich die Musik laut föhnte meine Haare. Gerade lief das neue Lied „Supergirl" von „Anna Naklab" während des ganzen Liedes sang ich laut mit. Es war ja niemand da außer Jason Lucky./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"Fortsetzung folgt.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 15pt;" /span/p 


End file.
